Two Bellas remake
by pridk
Summary: Bella is an average geeky teenager who's made fun of by the Cullens but sings at a club every night! No one would ever expect Sweet straight A student Bella to ever do this this is a remake of the same story cause well my other one sucked haha please read
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I just reread my old stories… yeah I really really need to edit them so I am going to rewrite it way better (hopefully)**

I am Isabella Swan. Bella for short. I am 17 years old.

In school I am a geek. I wear glasses that are rectangular and have black frames. You know the type that everyone has now a days? Well that's what I wear. I have brown curly hair that sometimes is wavy. I wear normal jeans and t-shirts to school. Not hideous but not drop dead gorgeous either. Warning you now, I can be overly sarcastic. I'm not too obnoxious it's the Cullens and the Whitlocks fault that people think I'm weird. They are my dad's really good friend's children.

My dad, Charlie is a REALLY rich guy and he his good friends, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, and has been friends with them before I was even born. They are the nicest people you will ever meet but their children are the biggest asses you will ever meet. Esme and Carlisle have two sons and a daughter named Emmett, Alice, and Edward. The Whitlock children live with the Cullens because their parents died about two or three days after they were born in a car accident. The twins are Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock. So Jasper, Rosalie (The twins) Edward, Alice, and Emmett all live with Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

Rosalie and Emmett are boyfriend and girlfriend and always have been since they were13 years old. Alice and Jasper have been boyfriend and girlfriend since 13 as well. Edward is single, which means he dates a girl once in a while but he has never really been serious with a girl. They all live in the same house... the house right next to mine.

All five of them are amazingly gorgeous and of course popular. We go to Forks High school and this is where I come in. Since my parents and their parents are such great friends we see each other at least 3 or 4 times a week, which is just fantastc. Since I am not as hot as them or I dunno even why they find it funny to make fun of me or annoy me. This is been happening since we were little. Now I guess I'm use to it.

My room is on the third floor. My room faces the Cullen's house and of course Edward's room is facing our house so we can literally see each other from our rooms. _Typical._ I hate it! Especially since he makes fun of me the most. I have a balcony too which is cool. And trust me, it's not the cute best friend thing where the friends send messages through their windows like in Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me video, no its more like a horror movie where the geek tries her hardest not to kill everyone.

ANYWAYS... so since my dad is rich I have a credit card and a car and stuff like that. I've have had private lessons for singing, guitar, piano, the harp, and even the drums. Also since my dad is such an awesome dad, I have had like 3 step moms. I have one now who is a jerk but I think she is his final one cause she has been here over a year. She is such a bitch to me but I am use to it. (My mom walked out on us) My dad is nice to me but he is always on business trips and stuff like that. I could flaunt my money around like the Cullens but I don't like attention like they do. I am pretty much in my own corner at school.

Now the crazy part of my life.

I have a lot of freedom cause I am a straight A student and never get in trouble but the thing is my best friend Jake form La Push and I have a band. The band is

Me: Lead girl singer, Lead guitar, occasionaly plays the drum

Jake: Lead boy singer, guitar

Seth: Lead Drummer (Back up singer)

Emily: Manager, Controls Electronic crap, and dances w/ me sometimes

Leah: Plays Keyboard (Back up singer) and dances w/ me sometimes

We play at this club live and we never drink though. We are all 17 and we have had this band since 15 but have started playing at the club since we were 16. We practice every Wed. and have a gig every Tuesday, and Friday night from 8:30pm-2:00am and play at a cafe every Thursday and Monday night from 7pm-11pm. My dad doesn't notice cause he is never home and my step mom doesn't give a damn. What about sleep? Well my answer is sleep is over rated.

No one knows about me playing at a club or they would kill me. Sometimes people come from school but never notice me cause they only go there to get OVERLY drunk and lets just say unlike at school my hair is down in soft curls, I wear makeup, I wear skanky clothes, (Nothing too revealing.. ish) and I actually look like I didn't just get out of bed. I never do anything bad at the clubs it just sounds bad. All we do is sing and then leave. I haven't even had a beer my entire life so yeah...

NO ONE knows about this, not even my best and only friend Angela knows. She is my only real friend cause the Cullens and the Whitlocks convinced most girls not to like me. Only people who like me are some boys. SOME not a lot. No one would ever expect me out of all the people to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I swung my hand to shut the damn thing off. Once the alarm finally shut up I looked around and saw my glasses. Maybe I should start wearing contacts to school like I do at the club. NO... then it would be easier to recognize me there though I rarely see people from school there.

Today is Friday! We sing at the club on Fridays. The reason we got to sing at the club even though we were under age was because having a rich dad gave me connections. **(Kinda unrealistic sometimes… but I am a teenager, things might be like that at times)**

I made sure my room curtain was closed so Edward couldn't see me and stripped off my clothes. I walked in to the bathroom took a shower. When I finished washing my hair I shaved my legs and put some lotions on and other crap to make my skin look good for tonight. I got out of the shower and put on a hoodie and worn out jeans. I blow dried my hair and straightened it but put in a ponytail so I wouldn't look different for school. I didn't care if anyone found out I sang at the club that much. The only reason I would is because I would hate the attention and people are jerks so someone could make a big deal about us being underage. I really doubt anyone would tell Charlie though.

I got a granola bar and got my ipod. It only takes about 15-20 minutes and I like going because it gives me time to think. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started walking to school. I put my headphones on and munched on my granola bar I started walking to school listening to the songs I would have to sing tonight. As I was walking I started bobbing my head up and down to the music but over the music I heard a car. I turned around and of course...

Edward's stupid, shiny, silver volvo was driving past me. He slowed down near me and rolled down his window. AHHHH! I hate him. I saw him talking but I couldn't hear him because I turned my music up. I looked at him and he was yelling trying to get my attention and the idiot finally saw I was listening to my ipod. I then felt my phone vibrate so I paused the music and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered fully aware Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward looking at me through their windows. They really need a life.

"Hey Bells I got great news!" I immediately recognized that voice!

"Hey Jake! What is it?" I asked excitedly. We have been friends since we were little. We are really close and I am always happy talking to him. He is by far my best friend.

"Okay! So I got a call from the club and they said we could get a contract to play there for a year and get 20% more money than we are getting now! Emily wanted to make sure everyone was okay with it!" He exclaimed happily. (Emily is our manager) I on the other hand had completely stopped walking, with my jaw hung wide open.

"Bella! You better be okay with that! Right?" He asked nervously. That snapped me out of it.

"HELL YEAH!" I shouted still stunned.

He just chuckled and said "Hey! That's exactly what I said."

I just laughed."Tell her now before they change it on us! I am going to school so I'll see you tonight!" I replied and hung up noticing that the Cullens were gawking at me with their car windows wide opened.

"It's not that complicated you know. I can teach you how to use a phone if you want." I told them sarcastically. I swear all I did was talk on my phone and they look at me like I have three heads.

"Hey Bella. Why are you walkin to school? Your dad can afford a car for you! Does he not love you enough to buy you a car?" Edward asked trying to get under my skin. I sighed and put the headphones back in my ears and blasted the music so I couldn't hear him. God he is so stupid. That wasn't even funny it was just stupid. He then closed his windows and him and his family drove to the school.

Once I finally arrived at the school I just sat on the bench sitting there just playing with my phone because my ipod died! GAHH so annoying! I loved music and now I had 20 minutes to do nothing. I saw the Cullens leaning against their car.

I saw them glare at me and they started walking towards my direction. I made sure to lock my phone and turn it off so they couldn't take it away from me and look through it. Yeah, as pathetic as that is that is, they have done worse. Once they made their way over to me I shoved my phone in my backpack.

"What?" I asked warily. After about a minute of full out staring you get irritated.

"Nothin... so who were ya talkin to on the phone earlier? What was his name? Jason?" Rosalie asked rudely.

"His name is Jacob" I replied just as harsh. Most people were scared of her glare but after 17 years I was over it.

(Edward and Alice were twins and were 17. Rosalie and Jasper were 18. Emmet is also 18. Forgot to include that earlier sorry!)

" I feel sorry for him." Jasper spat venomously.

"Of course you do." I mumbled though they heard me. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Angela's car come into view. YES! _Oh god I just wanted to say thank you and um... I am sorry about earlier but the guy cut me off in traffic!_

"If you'll excuse me." I murmured and tried to walk around them but Emmett stepped in front of me so I couldn't leave. After glaring at him I sidestepped him and walked over to Angela.

I talked with Angela for the next 15 minutes until the bell rang and we went into class.

I got my way through classes and was dreading biology. I hated it because my partner was Edward. I could deal with his friends better because they weren't as mean. Don't get me wrong they were all mean but Edward was by far the worst. Maybe it was the fact that he's gorgeous pisses me off. I hate him so much but I cannot deny that they are all pretty attractive. I made my way to lunch and saw Tristan and Conner in their corner again. They were the new kids at Forks High. I looked at them and… they were really hot, as usual. Conner has dirty blond shaggy hair and Tristan has blonde hair that was falling into his eyes. They both had beautiful blue eyes and they were Cullen level.

All the girls were freaking out over them but there were also many people saying crap like "Oh they moved here cause the went to juvie" or "I heard they went to jail!" They were so cut off from everyone else that many people believed the rumors.

Angela and I bought our lunch and went to our table.

"Um Bella?" Angela asked nervously.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"So Ben asked me to sit with him tomorrow at lunch... Would you care If I..." She trailed off. I knew she really liked Ben and has since the 6th grade.

"Of course! Go sit with him tomorrow!" I exclaimed happy for her.

"You could sit with us... I don't want you to be alone." She said and I was touched by how she cared for me but this was her chance with BEN!

"Noo! Go sit with him tomorrow and then tell me all about it when I call you after school." I practically yelled.

"Thanks Bells!" She said and gave me a small hug.

It was only us two and I started thinking that I was cut off from the school too... oh well. Then the bell rang.

I got my books and other stuff from my locker and made my way to biology. I sat down in my usual seat seeing Edward was already there like usual. Biology was my best subject so I usually texted on my phone during class to drone Edward out and to keep myself from ripping his head off.

"Hey Swan." He greeted but his voice was filled with venom. I just nodded and put my books underneath my chair.

"You know you should talk more instead of being such a social outcast!" He spat and that is how it went. He kept insulting me and I just shut up. I ignored him the best I could and he just kept insulting me while I pretended to listen to the teacher. Best. Class. Ever.

After biology was done I sighed out in relief and went to gym. I changed into my gym clothes, which were sweat pants and a t-shirt. After I changed Angela and I walked outside together where we were going to run. We saw the coach there and he blew his whistle.

"Alright! You guys are gonna run 2 laps around the field and then you can talk or whatever because we don't have the equipment we need today." Everyone cheered and ran 2 laps. When everyone was done running most people were standing on the grass talking. I looked over to the bleachers and saw Tristan and Conner talking to each other. Then someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned to see Jessica standing there looking smug.

"You don't have a chance with them you know. Ha! That is like so funny that you like them. They are so like out of your league and don't even know your name!" she laughed.

"What makes you so sure that they don't know my name?" I asked getting a little irritated.

"Ha! Like anyone knows your name! If you really think they will even like talk to you, go over there and talk to them!" She dared.

"Fine I _like _will." and I walked over to them not sure what to do.

As I approached them I could hear them talking to each other rather quietly. So I kinda plopped in front of both of them. They just looked at me and finally I said "What's up?"

"Do we know you?" Tristan asked.

"Nope." I replied popping the p.

"Oh... any reason your here?" Conner asked. Both their faces looked more amused now.

"Oh I just wanted to say hi- Actually I am not gonna lie, You know that annoying bitch, Jessica?" I asked. They both nodded confused. "Yeah well I just wanted to prove to her that you guys knew my name, which I completely get if you don't. So yeah." I answered.

They both exchanged glances and Tristan swung his arm around my shoulder and Conner plopped down on the other side of me and they started laughing. I was still stunned and finally laughed when I saw Jessica's face. They looked at me and I pointed at Jessica's face. Her jaw was wide open and her eyes were huge making us crack up even more. I mean I know not many people know me but come on, is it really THAT unbelievable?

After we calmed down I finally introduced myself. "My name is Bella by the way."

"I'm Tristan and this is Conner." Tristan introduced.

"Are you guys brothers?" I asked.

"We are cousins." Conner answered.

"Ohhh... So you don't like Jessica either?" I asked.

"No!" They both shouted.

"She was so creepy the day I got here!" He shuddered and started imitating her. "_We should like totally date! Hahaha I am just kidding. Ha… Ha…"._

"Oh god she didn't." I said.

"Oh no, she did. I mean who says that?" Tristan said and shuddered while I was holding my stomach trying not to fall over.

"I might of told her to fuck of..." Conner admitted.

"So, aren't you scared of talking to us? You might become a social outcast!" Conner cried in mock horror.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I already am a bigger social outcast than you guys and both of you are the only people here who don't annoy me." I replied truthfully.

"Outcasts untite!" Conner screamed giving me a high 5.

"I think Jessica is about to blow up!" Tristan commented grinning. I looked at her and her jaw was still open as well as the other stupid cheerleaders who were gathering around her.

Just then the bell rang and as we were about to get up they both looked at each other mischievously.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well I just wanted to kiss your cheek." Conner said grinning while he was looking at the cheerleaders. No. I mean, making them mad is funny but no, I am pretty sure they would kill me if that happened.

"Don't get me wrong, I love messing with them but I am NOT suicidal." I told them.

"Bella!" Conner whined as I got up.

"Oh hell no!" I yelled running away.

"Bella!" Conner shouted while chasing me around the field knowing I'd get tired soon. "Come on! You know you want to!" He shouted while I was running away from him laughing.

He then caught up to me and tackled me to the ground and we were laughing like idiots. At this point I didn't really care if people were looking or not I was just focusing on getting up. We both looked at Tristan and he was very amused as he walked over to us.

We all laughed while we helped each other up. Conner then gave me a bone crushing hug while Tristan wiped away his tears and complained. "Oh, I'm not special?"

I just laughed and hugged him and we all walked back to the school and of course everyone there was staring at us with their mouths opened. Seriously! We were joking around we didn't kill someone. I actually liked Tristan and Conner, more like friends, they were cool, and this sounds cheesy but I felt like I knew them since I was so comfortable around them. I can't believe they actually liked me. Well gym went the unexpected.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

As I was getting ready to go to the club I heard the front door of my house slam. Shit! I ran over to my room door and locked it so no one could come in and see me. I was wearing a glimmery blue dress that stopped at my knees. I had silver heels on and my hair was flowing down my back in soft brown curls. I put red lip gloss on and put eye liner around my eyes. I had a huge jacket on so I could walk out the house and not be noticed. The clock read 8:07 pm. I'm dead. I have to be there at 8:20! I heard my phone ringing and answered it while making sure I had everything in my purse.

"Hel- Ouch! Shit! Oh hello?" _Smooth_ _Bella._ I was answered by a low chuckle that I immediately recognized. "Hey Jake, what's up?"

"We wanna know if your'e gonna be here soon." He replied.

"Ummmm, yeah I am five minutes away! God, give me some credit." Okay, so maybe I was five minutes from leaving but saying that becomes a reflex after a while.

"Uh huh, see you in twenty." Was the last thing I heard before he hung up. Damn, he knew me too well.

I grabbed my purse and jacket and sprinted down the stairs. I threw my hood up so no one could see my face and I was about to close the front door but I heard Sarah, my dad's bimbo.

"Bella where are you going?" she asked in a nasty, fake, high-pitched, dumb, annoy-

"Yeah!" Alice agreed in a rude voice. I glanced over and saw that all the idiots and the bimbo were there.

"Out." I answered harshly and slammed the door behind me. I ran, got into my jeep, and turned up the music.

EPOV

"Hey mom! We are gonna go to the Swans now" I yelled as my brothers and sisters and I walked over to their house. They made us go there a lot.

Here's the thing. My siblings sort of hate Bella.

My mom and Dad are amazing parents, but they compete a bit with Charlie. They are very close with Charlie but they can't help it. Bella's grades are better and she never parties so we are compared to her… a lot. So, while the rest of them hated her I liked her a little, ONLY when I was younger. I tried to hide it though by being mean and I sometimes went over the top with it. Now, it was just something I was use to doing. I guess a habit. Now I get annoyed with her, I don't hate her though.

When we got to their house we slammed the door behind us and about a second later we heard another door shut, which was probably Bella's door. Then her stepmom Sarah came over and started talking to us. She seemed nice, enough. Well, at least her boobs did. As we were talking, Bella came racing down the stairs putting her hood up and she was wearing a HUGE jacket. It pretty much covered her completely. She looked like she was in a rush. As she was about to walk out the door Sarah asked where she was going and her tone was completely different from the one she used with us. When she stopped I noticed her feet. She was wearing these silver heels and her face sparkled a bit, like she was wearing makeup. Was she going somewhere? Where would she go though? There were no parties tonight. She then opened the door and replied "out."

"I am gonna go. I forgot have something after school for... something." I said and followed her out of the Swan's house. I know I sound like a stalker but I got into my car and followed Bella.

I mean, sometimes I am curious. Where the hell was she going at 8 on a Friday dressed up when there were no parties? My immediate thought was Tristan and Conner's house. When she was hanging out with them earlier I was so annoyed. I had no idea they knew each other and they seemed close because they hugged. I sound like a stalker! UGH! I just didn't want her to hang out with them. I was so irritated earlier today that I ran out of the school and went into the bathroom fuming. I didn't even know why! It was not because I liked her, I haven't liked her since I was little. It was probably because I didn't know they were friends, and I like knowing things. It doesn't even matter.

As I followed her it was hard to keep up since the girl was going 90 mph! After about ten minutes we were in front of a random club in La Push. What was she doing here? She does have some friends from here. Emily and Samantha are from here. It made me feel a bit better that she was probably going to see people that I knew about instead of Tristan and Conner.

She opened her car door and jumped out looking around. She then... wait... what was she doing? She walked into the club! This was Bella Swan! Did I follow the wrong car? No, because she was wearing that huge jacket. How'd she get in there? Does she actually have a fake ID? I got into the club about 5 minutes after her by paying the security a little extra to get in the club. I didn't even think to bring my fake ID because I was following Bella! I looked around for her but she was nowhere.

As I was searching for her I heard an announcer yell "Alright! We have our band here today! Let's give em a hand!" and everyone started clapping and cheering. **I know this club is different and nothing like a normal one in real life but I thought it would be cool to have something like this so yeah... back to the story. **I turned to the stage and saw some people walking onto the stage with instruments. Wait! It was Jake, Seth, Leah, and Emily. They were over at Bella's house a lot! Aren't they 17? Jake got behind the mic with an electric guitar, Seth went behind the drums, Emily went behind this electronic stuff and Leah got behind the keyboard and had a mic near by. I noticed a girl run up the stage wearing a blue shiny dress that stopped at her knees. She wasn't showing nearly as much skin as the other girls here but she was still hot. She had, shiny, curly, brown hair and I saw her grab an electric guitar. She kept her head down while she walked up to the mic.

BPOV

I ran onto the stage and went up to the mike.

"Hey everyone we are gonna start out with 'Evacuate the Dance Floor' By Cascada! I hope you like it!" I shouted as I got behind the mic while Jacob got a mic and his electric guitar. Seth got behind the drums and Leah was a back up singer and she was going to be dancing with me too. Emily couldn't dance though because she had to do a lot with the electronics for this song. I took a breath and started singing

_Turn up the music_

_Let's get out on the floor_

_I'll let it move it_

_Come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical and out of control_

_There's people watching me_

_I never miss a beat_

By now I was swaying my hips and everyone was dancing too.

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cos it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

_My body's aching_

_System overload_

_Temperature's rising_

_I'm about to explode_

_Watch me I'm intoxicated_

_Taking the show_

_It's got me hypnotized_

_Everybody step aside_

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cos it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

This was the time I caught my breath because I didn't need to sing for a bit. I was having so much fun but then saw Edward! Edward was watching me wide-eyed. Oh shit! SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. I ran over to Emily and started freaking out.

"Emily! What do I do? Edward is here!" I asked growing panic.

Her eyes went wide and finally she sighed. "Bella? Think about it! He always makes fun of you now show him he does NOT effect you. And just have fun!" She exclaimed. I was then more determined than ever.

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the clubbers heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_Push it to the top_

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the clubbers heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track_

_That got everybody in the club going mad_

_So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall_

_And just shake that thang_

_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_

_Let me see you work that thing_

_Now drop it down low, low_

_Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

I could feel a huge grin on my face.

"BELLS THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU SANG BETTER THAN YOU EVER HAVE!" Jack exclaimed and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Jake... can't breathe!" I managed to get out.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" He said and smiled at me while putting me back down. "Ready for our next song?" I then remembered we were going to sing the new song 'Imma be' by the Black Eyed Peas. It was the first time we were ever going to sing it live! We then started the song and for the rest of the night I completely forgot about Edward until break.

EPOV

Around 2am I was about to fall asleep but I needed to talk to Bella. Bella went up to the microphone and announced they were done and said good night. I then saw her get down from stage but before I could get to her she glanced at me and then ran to her car leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

Ugh. I feel disgusting.

"Yeah, you look kinda out of it." Emmett laughed. Wait, did I say that out loud?

My head was pounding furiously and as the blackness subsided I could make out Emmett. He was standing there and of course he was grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Edward! Your up!" He boomed and I could feel a huge pain in my head. Was he always that loud? I moaned and attempted to open my eyes.

That was a huge mistake! The light made me want to puke.

"What- what happened?" I asked quietly.

"Dude you were drunk!"

"Emmett, stop shouting!" I scolded. But then he laughed and started talking louder.

"I got a call from you and you said you were at a bar in La Push. Thank god there were only two bars there. I went to the bar and saw you passed out in a chair. How did you get there?" He asked. By then my head was under my pillow and the pain was slowly getting easier to bear.

"So what happened?" He shouted _again_.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Edward how did you get in a bar and... why were you there alone?" he asked seriously.

Wait! A bar? How did I get there? I just remember asking a bartender for a few beers. Wait how did I get to the bar again?


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

Ouch. My hair hurts. Oh, I've been pulling at it. Huh. My feet hurt. Right. I have been pacing back and forth for almost an hour. My lip! Is it bleeding? Wow, I bit hard. The Cullens would be here… today.. in ten minutes! I finally got dressed. I decided on black jeans and a white blouse and slipped my glasses on. I left my hair down, which was in natural curls. It stopped a few inches above my stomach.

Okay, so I have two plans. One was to play dumb and hope for everything to be okay or kill Edward. Sort of leaning towards the second one.

"Bells! They could be here at any time!" My dad yelled

"I know I am just brushing my hair" I lied.

Okay, I have gotta pull it together. Should I kill him with a candlestick? That seemed a bit unoriginal, though.

Ugh. I need to go downstairs soon. Eventually, I grabbed _Withering Heights_ and forced myself down the stairs while reading it. It somewhat distracted me. While I was in the middle of the third paragraph I heard the front door open. Remember don't freak out! I peeked up from my book and saw Edward in the middle of the idiots. He wasn't looking at me any differently and neither was his family. Actually, he looked like he was in pain.

"Hello!" Emmett boomed.

"Dude! Not so loud." Edward moaned. Haha. Idiot had a hangover. Wait! Was he even drinking last night? Did he even remember what happened last night? I could feel a twinge of hope swelling inside me.

I heard my dad come down the stairs and he greeted each of them. The whole time Edward looked like he was trying hard not to pass out. Did he tell any of them? Did he remember seeing me there?

"Hello kids! How are you guys?" Charlie asked. They all replied good and acted very polite like they usually did around him.

"Hey I know I said I'd hang out with you guys today but I just got a call from work so I have to head out. Sorry guys." Charlie said looking around for his car keys. I shrugged off the disappointment that ran through me and reassured him it was fine.

Right when he walked out the door the Cullens just glared at me like they usually did. It was more disgust and annoyance than anything,

"So... Edward what did you do last night?" I asked, trying to look amused. I was really trying to figure out if he remembered anything.

Instead of being met with a witty remark by Edward I was met by a obnoxiously loud laugh from Emmett.

"He doesn't remember!" Emmett bellowed in between his laughter. I'm pretty sure he was being loud on purpose.

"I think anyone could figure that out genius." Edward remarked bitterly.

With that one statement I knew he forgot everything and I could feel a big grin stretch over my face. Yes! Yes! Yes! I am NOT screwed! I can still play and no one will ever know! Oh I can't wait to tell the band! Well, now I don't have to kill him!

"Well I'm outta here." Rosalie stated as she walked out the door. I watched as the others followed her.

When they shut the door behind them, I let out a squeal I had been holding. I grabbed my guitar, ran up to my room, and played _Smile _by _Uncle Kracker_.

_You're better then the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

_Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right_

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me,_

_Lets me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok_

_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

As I got to this part I started dancing around and played my guitar while bobbing my head up and down.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

_Even when you're gone_

_Somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower poking the sidewalk crack and just like that_

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

As I got to the chorus I started making longer, more dramatic movements with my guitar swinging my head side to side like I did on stage. I looked kind of stupid but I couldn't bring myself to care.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_Cuz every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

I slowly slipped my guitar off my shoulder and collapsed on my bed laughing softly. After a minute I turned around and saw Edward looking at me through the window from his room with a look of curiosity in his eyes. What was he thinking about?

I felt panic wash over me but ignored it. He wouldn't remember. Why the hell do they gawk at me all the time? I glared at him. I swear I thought I saw him flinch but instead of pondering over it I slowly walked over to the window and smiled sweetly at him and shut the blinds so he could no longer see me.

I was done being embarrassed by him. I was done listening to his stupid insults. I was done with him.


End file.
